


The Begining of the End

by jowshuaayee



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Shukari, Slight Canon Divergence, ending spoilers, im also in the feels, its my first, sorry for the feels, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jowshuaayee/pseuds/jowshuaayee
Summary: What if Yukari was the first one to remember instead of Aigis?
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	The Begining of the End

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work so, sorry if it sucks? Anyways if it came out as well as I thought it did......idk sorry for the feels? Def recommend listening to the song that gets you in the feels the most. I'm not joking, I was listening to "Goodbye Brother" from the Game of Thrones soundtrack while writing this and.....damn I was drowning in the feels. 
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy and criticism is always appreciated!

_ Memento Mori. Remember You Will Die. Remember Your Death. _

It was a beautiful and sunny March 5th, a perfect day for graduation. Makoto, however, was sitting inside resting on his desk. He's been so exhausted lately, often just going straight to bed after returning to the dorm after school had ended far before any of his friends had returned to the dorm.

In the short year since he transferred to Gekkoukan high, Makoto had been able to find a group of friends who were not only his best friends, but the closest thing to a family he ever had. On top of that, he had made many friends around the island all the while helping them with their problems. 

But most importantly he met and fell with the love of his life, Yukari Takeba. The one who gave his life meaning, the one who he would do anything for just to see her adorable smile.

Although their friendship didn’t start off the greatest (she may have kinda disliked him because of how nonchalant he was or how he didn’t really care much for anything really) they slowly began to grow closer as they realised how similar their pasts were. As Makoto helped Yukari with her issues with her mother and helped her complete what her father had tried to do, a special bond had formed between the two, one that couldn’t be broken by anything. And soon they realised their feelings for eachother. 

Thinking about his girlfriend made him want to go see her, but before Makoto could leave his dorm a knock came at the door.

“Hey, it’s me Yukari” she said from outside the door. “Can I come in? I wanna talk.” 

Makoto then walked over to the door to find his amazing and beautiful girlfriend. However she wasn’t looking like her usual cheerful self; she looked almost depressed. She walked in looking at her feet before glancing at him then returning her gaze to the floor. 

“I’m sorry about showing up out of the blue ...There's something I wanted to talk to you about.” Yukari said as she walked in the door,. Full of concern for his girlfriend, Makoto closed the door and led her over to his bed and they both took a seat.

“No problem…..what’s on your mind? Is everything alright?” Makoto asked anxiously.. If someone did something to make his girlfriend feel this way then no matter how fatigued he was, Makoto would do anything and everything thing to cheer her up.

She continued to look at her feet, looking for the words before she simply replied while wiping her eyes “......I remember everything. Mitsuru-senpai, Akihiko- senpai hell even Junpei seem to have forgotten, but I remember…..that day…..we……” before finishing her sentence she collapsed against him crying uncontrollably. 

Almost instinctively he took her into his arms and brought her closer to him, trying to comfort her as much as he could. “Shhh its ok, don’t cry.” he calmly said to her as he rubbed her shoulders trying to calm her down.

“I’m sorry, its just……….when I remembered……….I was terrified I’d lose you again…….kinda like how when we were fighting Nyx” sounding a lot calmer, but still choking on her tears, trying to calm herself down while in his arms.

“...........” Not knowing what to say, Makoto continued to rub her shoulders trying his best to calm her down and doing everything he could to comfort her. 

After calming down a bit more Yukari decided to change the subject. “ Guess we’re late for the graduation ceremony huh? …...do you…do you remember our promise?”

“Of Course I do, I would never forget the promise we all made” finally relieved that Yukari was calming down and sounding more like herself.

“Great! It’s a beautiful day, why don’t we go there and enjoy the view?” she asked

“I’d love nothing more.” Makoto replied beaming at her. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Comfortable?” Yukari giggled as she looked down at her boyfriend who had his head flat on her lap facing her with his eyes closed and legs stretched out across the bench they were relaxing on. 

“Very” Makoto replied in a very calm and relaxed tone. 

A brief pause came over the two as they took in the beautiful skyline of the Island, while enjoying the warm sun.

“The wind is so nice….” Yukari said while sighing happily, ending the comfortable yet brief silence between the two.

“Yeah…….its warm and calming and makes me sleepy” Makoto replied still with his eyes closed. 

Sighing she stated “.........ya know, fighting alongside you, Mitsuru - senpai and the others, I finally understood not only what it was like to lose, but to grieve and move on. And thanks to you I was able to understand and sorta forgive my mom and why she did what she did, she was just trying to start anew after losing dad……..not replace him”

“When I thought that I might never see you again, I realized something. I decided that not only did I want to protect you, but I always wanted to be by your side. Look, I know the others would want that as well but ...that's ok. This is my promise to you, alright?" 

Chuckling Makoto opened his eyes and glanced at the skyline before looking up at Yukari. "I would expect nothing less from my one and only" he replied 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A calm silence came upon the two, as they took in the calm breeze that was blowing against their bodies with the warm sun beaming upon them. 

_ “ Rest now in my arms, as I watch over you _

_ As I recall your joy, your sorrow, and your rage _

_ I will remember you always, until my life is exhausted ” _

Feeling the exhaustion coming over, Makoto let out a soft yet calm yawn. "How's it going there sleepy head?" Yukari asked as she looked down at Makoto. 

"I'm sleepy, but I don't wanna take a nap, I wanna spend more time with you" he replied. 

"Don't worry love, take a short nap. I’ll be by your side, always" Yukari replied as she beamed at her sleepy boyfriend. 

Sighing, he reached up and caressed her cheek with his hand, smiling he said " I love you Yukari, always remember that" 

_ “ That blindingly brilliant moment when we were all together _

_ Those precious times I didn't realize I should cherish _

_ Now all I can do is remember, I will embrace the feeling “ _

In the background he heard the door to the rooftop opening, and Junpei and everybody else started to call out to them as they ran over to the couple. 

"I know and know that I love you too, always" Yukari replied smiling with a tear rolling down her cheek. 

With the sleepiness slowly starting to overcome, Makoto tries his hardest to stay awake till his friends get to where he and Yukari are seated. 

Hearing the commotion coming from behind them, Yukari smiles. “Look, everyone else made it after all.” 

Hearing his friends' voices grow louder as they approach the two, his mouth angles up into a warm smile, picturing each and every one of them. 

_ “ I know for a fact, you were there by my side _

_ You were always always always there, smiling _

_ If ever I lose you, I will find you, I will never leave you “ _

Finally, feeling at peace, he closes his eyes……..and falls asleep. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So.........what did ya think? Yea ik its probably not written as in character as I wanted it to but I finished Yukari's social link A WHILE ago so my memory is kinda iffy on it. Anyways hope ya enjoyed it and let me know what you guys think in the comments.
> 
> oh if ya like my stuff and wanna follow my weirdness and love of all things Shukari, Edeleth, Shumako etc you can follow me on twitter at @lordjosh1998


End file.
